The Way They Look at Us
by jerbils11
Summary: DASEY. Part Two of the "Look" Trilogy. What happens when Nora and George find out about Derek and Casey? What will they think? Will they approve or try to break the couple up?
1. Chapter 1: They have their Suspicions

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my sequel to The Way She Looks at Him. Please enjoy! R&R loves! Thanks so much!**

**-Jacki :)**

**The Way They Look at Us**

**Chapter One: They Have Suspicions **

Derek Venturi sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was a Saturday and he was up before noon. Normally, this would irritate him, but today, he was alright with it. He knew Casey would be up soon, and he needed to talk to her. It had been three months since they had started going out, and they were now three months into their senior year of high school. Casey was busy studying, and Derek, following his girlfriend's good example, was also studying. He decided that since it was his senior year, he should put all his efforts into it. This of course had shocked his parents and Nora. He grinned when he remembered their faces when he brought home his first "A" in years.

No one but Lizzie and Edwin knew about Casey and Derek. But they were starting to get the feeling that Marti knew. Somehow, Marti always knew these things. But, they had been keeping their parents clueless. At least they thought they were. That's why Derek needed to talk to Casey. He believed Nora was beginning to suspect them. And he knew this would freak Casey out, but he needed to warn her. They needed to stop acting so secretive, and if Nora or George brought it up, they were to act cool, and pretend like nothing was going on. This was tough for Derek, to see Casey at school or just around the house, and not be able to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He was not used to this kind of secrecy, and he was beginning to want more and more time with Casey.

Casey was obviously feeling the same way, because every time they were alone, whether it was four seconds or four hours, she would rush over to him and hold him tight. He didn't mind, because he had really wanted to do the same thing. He was just glad that she did it first. He got up off the bed and left his room, checking the hall and making sure no one else was awake early. He slipped quietly into Casey's bedroom when he was sure the coast was clear. She was still asleep and Derek watched her with loving eyes. Yes, it may be cheesy, but he didn't care. She was different. She always had been.

She heard the door close silently behind him and her eyes fluttered. They were about to close all the way again, before she spotted him.

"Derek!" she whispered gladly and got out of bed, still in her purple pajamas. He smiled and she hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He laid his head on hers and smiled. He wanted to cherish this touch as much as he could, because he had an odd feeling that he wouldn't be able to have it much longer. She snuggled into his green three quarter shirt and smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Case, we have to talk."

She looked at him, worriedly, but led him to the bed and they sat down. "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip, then turned to her, and looked her full on, "Case, they're on to us. Well, at least Nora is."

"What?!" her eyes widened, "No. We've been so careful. We've kept everything quiet. How could they possibly be onto us?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well, how do you know they're onto us?"

Derek swallowed hard, "Well, last Saturday. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, the whole family went away for the day. We had the entire day to ourselves. How could I forget? One of the best dates of my life." She smiled broadly.

"Well, when they all came back that night, Nora must have seen me smiling or something and when I went into the kitchen to get a drink she followed me. She was staring at me, and her eyes were narrowed. She asked me if you and I had a fun day. But she said like she knew something. But she looked mad. Really mad."

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening. She can't find out. If she ever finds out for sure…"

Derek put his hands on her shoulders, "That's not gonna happen, Case. Ok, I'm just going to have to be more careful. They think I hate you. So, I'm going to have to act like it again. The pranks and the taunts, and the insults are all going to have to come back. I haven't done any of that in the past three months, and I think they noticed."

Casey took a deep breath, "If that's what it takes, I guess we have to. And I'm going to have to act like I can't stand you anymore. It's going to be hard," she ran a hand gently through his thick brown hair, "But we have to. If we want to keep this up, we're going to have to act like we used to."

He nodded, but didn't look any happier, "This sucks."

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, and pouted her lips, "Yeah it does."

He took her hand in his and smiled. Then their happy morning was interrupted by a loud wake up call.

"Derek! Casey! Where are you two?" Nora's voice called, she sounded close.

Casey thought fast, "Quick, put all of my make up into this bag." She tossed Derek his old messenger bag, "And then sneak out of the room like you're up to something."

Derek grinned and did as he was told. Before he left Casey smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled in return and slipped out the door, looking very suspicious. Nora looked at him curiously and raised her eyebrows.

"What were you doing in Casey's room?" she asked, her voice stern.

Derek shrugged, but before he could reply, a loud screech erupted from the door behind him.

"DER-REK!"

Nora rushed into the room, closely followed by Derek. Casey stood in the middle of her room, looking flustered. Derek couldn't help it, he had to laugh, she looked so ridiculous, but she was such a good actress. The laughing helped, though, because Nora turned on him.

"What kind of a prank did you pull now?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

He shrugged. Casey answered for him, "That – that… JERK stole all my make up. AGAIN!" she cried; Derek saw her hide a grin as she tried to think of a name to call him.

Nora sighed, "Derek, please give your sister her make up."

Derek smirked; that hadn't been used in a while, and did as she told him. He took the messenger bag and emptied out the contents into Casey's wastebasket. Casey made an offended face, and looked exactly like she had all those times Derek had really pranked her. Derek laughed and left the room before Nora could say another word.

Nora shook her head, "Really, I don't know how you put up with all his immaturity." She left the room, still shaking her head.

Casey smiled and licked her lips, "Oh, I know how I can." She ran out the door and watched her mom walk down the stairs. Then she hurried over to Derek's door. He opened it before she could knock though; he was grinning and chuckling to himself.

She smiled at him, "That was great! Just like old times."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You were brilliant, I must say. That was amazing acting skills back there."

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him. In the middle of the kiss though, they heard a voice and broke apart instantly.

"Isn't it a little too early to be making out?" a half-awake Lizzie asked as she made her slow way to the bathroom with half-closed eyes.

Derek and Casey laughed as they watched her walk away and hit the doorframe and then go into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Casey then turned back to Derek, "That was just stage one, if she's really on to us then she is going to try everything and when we least expect it. We've got to really act like we hate each other for this to work."

Derek nodded, "I know, I almost couldn't keep a straight face as I snuck out of your room."

Casey laughed, "Well, duh, Derek, you're allowed to laugh! Actually, you should! You're the one doing the pranking! I have to act offended 24/7. Seriously, I was such a drama queen before you helped me to chill out."

He grinned and put his arm over her shoulders, "You have done well, sis."

She looked over at him, eyebrows raised, "Sis?" then she laughed, "Oh, I gotcha. See you later, slob."

She laughed as she walked away and turned her back on a half-amused, half-offended Derek.

'_This is going to be fun_.' Derek thought, and grinned and turned back into his room.


	2. Chapter 2: They Want to Stop Acting

**A/N: So, this is just kind of a filler chapter. SO, longer chapters are coming, don't worry! I hope you're liking it. I hope it's a good sequel so far:D Enjoy! R&R, please! **

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Two: They Want to Stop Acting**

Derek and Casey had been acting like they hated each other for over a month, and now they were in their second semester of their senior year. They were fooling their family so much, that George and Nora were become angry, and Lizzie snuck into Casey's room after enduring over a month of the surprised fighting.

Lizzie knocked on the door and slipped in closing the door behind her, "Case, what happened? You and Derek seemed to be getting along great! What went wrong?"

Casey almost laughed at how worried Lizzie truly looked. She wondered whether or not Lizzie should know the extent she and Derek were going to keep their relationship from their parents. But then she remembered that Lizzie was always honest with her trusted her, so she should do the same.

Casey sighed, "About a month ago, Derek came to me and said hat he thought Mom was onto our relationship. So, we decided, in order to kick them off the scent, we thought it would be best to act like we used to before we began dating."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, "Sounds complicated. Why don't you just tell Mom and George the truth? I'm sure they won't take it too bad."

Casey shook her head, "Liz, I can count on you to understand. But this is _Mom and George_ that we're talking about here! They won't! This is for the best."

Lizzie looked doubtful, "I just don't see the big deal. I mean, they're your _parents_ they won't freak out about it."

Casey bit her lip, "I don't know, Liz. Maybe we'll tell them after graduation. I just don't know."

Lizzie shook her head and left the room, where she met Edwin coming out of Derek's room. He looked over at her and motioned towards the games closet. They hurried in and closed the door.

"Did you hear that idiotic plan of theirs?" Edwin fumed, obviously annoyed.

Lizzie nodded, "It's so stupid. It's just like when they wouldn't tell each other. They're just making up excuses again."

Edwin sighed, "There's not much more we can do in this situation, though. When I tried to tell Derek that he was making a mistake, he threatened to beat me to a pulp. And he look serious."

Lizzie put a hand to her forehead, "I don't know what to do, Ed. It looks like they're gonna end up hurting themselves more than they will help themselves. I mean, all this fighting is going to get old."

Edwin nodded, "I agree. There's not really anything we can do, though. It's their problem."

"Yeah, and they're both so stubborn. We'll just have to wait and see where this goes." They left the closet and went their separate ways, not hearing Derek and Casey talking in Derek's room.

"Derek, we can't keep this up! I'm tired of fighting with you!" Casey said, her head pounding.

"I know, Case. Do you think I like this? Do you think I'd rather be calling you stupid names? There are much better things I would like to call you, you know."

Casey blushed and sat down on his dead to stop her frantic pacing, "They're getting annoyed at all our fighting. Maybe we should stop, just to give them some peace."

Derek shook his head, causing his hair to whip his forehead, "No. When we stop fighting is when they start suspecting."

"Derek! We can't keep going on like this. It's going to run our relationship down. We're going to end up really hating each other if we keep this up."

When she looked back over at him, there was hurt in his eyes, "I could never hate you, Casey." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, no, no, no! I didn't mean that! I could never hate you either! I just don't like this."

"Neither do I. But we'll tell them after graduation. Then they can't do anything about it."

"Derek. I can't last five more months of this!"

He took her hands in his, "You can, Casey. You're a wonderful actor and you can do anything you put your mind to! You're amazing. And I can wait five months of fighting and bickering, if it means having you to myself after graduation."

She sighed and smiled at him, "Thank you, Derek. I guess five months isn't that bad. After that we have all the time in the world. Well, until college."

Derek gulped at the word, "College?"

Casey nodded, "Of course, Derek. You can't expect me not to go to college."

"It's just, you're going to make it into this wonderful, brilliant University, and I'll probably wind up going to a regular college."

"Oh, Derek, don't say that! You've been doing great this year!"

"And you've been doing great your whole life!"

"Derek, wherever you get accepted, I will go to. I don't care. We can go to a normal college together and we will both be at college. It really doesn't matter to me where I go, as long as I do go."

He shook his head, "Case, I know you've had your heart set on going to some big university. I'm not going to let you give that up for me."

Casey shook her head now, "Derek, I'm not giving it up. I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course." She laid her head on his shoulder, "You just have to promise that you will go, right?"

"If it means four years at college and no parents, and plenty of Derek/Casey time, I'm good with it."

Casey smiled, "And of course the whole academic part has nothing to do with this."

He laughed, "No, nothing at all." He said sarcastically, laughing.

She smiled, "I better go."

He frowned and play pouted, "Why?"

"Mom's going to be looking for me soon. And I probably shouldn't be in here when she does."

Derek sighed, "At least don't leave without this." He put one hand on her waist and the other in her long, brown hair. He leaned in and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, while they were in their own little world, they did not hear the door open and they did not see someone walk in.

Someone taller than Lizzie and Edwin.

Someone who was very mad.

Someone who began to yell as they watched the two make out.

Someone who they had never wanted to find out.

Someone they least wanted to see them.

George Venturi watched his son make-out with his stepsister and screamed, "NORA!"


	3. Chapter 3: They Just Don't Understand

**A/N: I kinda droned on at the end. But next chapter will be up soon and it will either give them a way out, or even more trouble. Let me know what you think should happen. I'd be glad to hear it! And, with your permission, I might even use one of those ideas! ;) R&R, please:D**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Three: They Just Don't Understand**

Derek and Casey broke away instantly at the sound of George's scream. Casey looked about to cry and Derek's eyes were closed and he groaned. There was a sound of someone pounding up the stairs and then a frazzled looking Nora joined George in the doorway.

"What happened, George?" then she looked in the room and saw Derek and Casey sitting close on his bed, both looking embarrassed and scared, and her brow furrowed.

"I found these two- well- um- they were- well…" George couldn't find the words, "They were making out!"

Nora gasped, "WHAT?!" she cried, looking furiously at the two accused teenagers, "That's impossible! Why would they- what were they- WHY?!"

Derek and Casey looked up at the two angry parents, but they couldn't say anything.

"EXPLAIN! NOW!" Nora yelled and her face was red.

Derek swallowed hard, "Casey and I are dating. We have been for over four months!"

Nora and George stuttered incoherently and stared dumbfounded as Casey nodded her head and agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nora screeched.

"Because we thought you'd react just like that!" Derek said, taking Casey's hand in his.

"Well, we have every right. You two are STEP siblings!"

"Yes. Emphasis on the _step_! It's not a crime, it's not incest. We met when we were fifteen. We started to like each other. The only problem was that we met when you guys got married. It's not like we grew up together thinking of each other as siblings. To tell you the truth I never saw Casey as my sister. EVER."

"And I never saw Derek as my brother! It was just too weird." Casey said, speaking with a bold voice that surprised her.

Nora stared at her daughter, "You- you kept this from me? I thought you came to me with everything!"

"I would have come to you with it if I didn't think that you would react the way you're reacting right now!" Casey stood up, tears in her eyes, "Derek and I are just like any other couple! We just happen to be living in the same house!"

"No, you and Derek are NOT a normal couple. And I forbid this. You two cannot be together! Imagine what an example you would be to Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti!"

"They already know! And they agree with it! They knew before we did!" Derek said, standing up with Casey.

Nora looked ready to faint, so George took over for her, "You mean, Lizzie and Edwin _agree_ with…" he gestured at them, "THIS?"

The two nodded, "Yes, they're happy for us. Why can't you to be?" Casey said, taking Derek's hand again.

George shook his head, "Nora's right. This isn't right. We forbid it. We do not want you to see each other. You will not be left alone in the house and you will not be allowed to go anywhere alone. Except for school, and if you're late coming home, you're both grounded. You may not act like you're together."

"Wait a second… are you breaking us up?!" Derek said, getting angry now.

George nodded firmly, "Yes, Derek, I am."

"You- you can't do that! Casey has made me happier than I've ever been. You can't just take her away from me!"

"We can and we will." George said, Nora nodding her approval while holding her temples with both hands.

The tears in Casey's eyes that were threatening to fall now burst out and began streaming down her face as she let out a loud sob. Derek glared at the two parents and took Casey in his arms, rubbing her back gently, whispering in her ear.

"It'll be alright. They won't stop me. I promise. We'll be together forever. Trust me."

Nora let out an enraged scream and grabbed Casey's arm. She began to drag her daughter out of Derek's room and she pushed her into her own room, "You are to stay in there until I say so!" And then she slammed the door and locked it. George did the same thing with Derek.

Casey flopped onto her bed and began to sob heavily into her pillow. They had been right. Their parents would never understand. She heard Derek kicking things in his room next door, making a lot of noise. She suppressed a smile at his anger issues, but then flipped over and wiped her eyes. When the banging stopped Casey heard a loud beep from her computer. She hurried to it and found an IM from Derek. She grinned and responded.

Derek: Hey beautiful!

Casey: Hey you!

Derek: So, no more crying. I have a solution to this.

Casey: I really can't see one.

Derek: That's why I'm the brains of this relationship!

Casey: Funny! So, what's your plan?

Derek: It's going to be drastic.

Casey: I'll do anything to get out of this!

Derek: Even run away?

Casey: Run away?!

Derek: Yes! It's the only way! They're going to be watching us like hawks now!

Casey: Exactly, so how can we leave?

Derek: Tomorrow night. We'll wait until they go to sleep, and then we'll sneak out of my window! I used to do it all the time!

Casey: Where will we go?

Derek: Sam's. He's taken me in whenever I needed it. I'm sure he won't mind now.

Casey: So we'll have to tell him now?

Derek: I'm sure he won't take it as bad as Dad and Nora just did.

Casey: I guess it's worth a shot. I really don't want to be here anymore.

Derek: Neither do I, Case. But we need to calm down. You get some rest, ok?

Casey: Alright. You too.

Derek: I will. I love you.

Casey: I love you too. Good night.

Derek: Good night.

Casey smiled and got off the computer, she left it signed on, just incase Derek IMed her again. She changed clothes and climbed into bed. She huddled into the covers and snuggled her face into her pillow. She hoped that Derek's plan would work. She wouldn't be able to stand not to ever be with him. It was unfair and stupid. She wanted to scream at her mom and make her realize that without Derek, she wouldn't be as happy as she had been the past months. It was then that Casey realized how much Derek meant to her, and how much she needed him. She decided then and there that she would do anything to be with him. And she knew that he would do the same. She closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Behind the wall, Derek lay in his bed, hands folded behind his head; he was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what he had just suggested to Casey. It was crazy, but he knew they had to do it. Their parents weren't going to let this go, this was the only way. Sam was the best friend Derek could ever have. He was sure that he would understand. He just hoped that he'd understand enough to let them stay at his place.

If not they were going to have to find somewhere else. Derek couldn't think of anyone else. It was either Sam, or they would have to find a hotel or something. It would be hard, but Derek had it set in his mind. He was going to do whatever it took to be with Casey. No matter what it took. Because even though his own parents didn't agree, if they went somewhere else, then no one would have a problem with them. They could just be Derek and Casey, the couple. Not Derek and Casey the dating stepsiblings. Derek didn't care if he was turning into a sap. He believed Casey was worth it.

Now if they could just sneak out of the house and make it to Sam's without any problems, then they could finally relax and stop hiding.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change of Plans

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than normal, but here is Chapter Four. I hope you like it. But if you don't that's ok. Just let me know what you think. I love hearing from all of you, so keep ME updated about what YOU think! I love to hear it all:D So, please R&R! And enjoy!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Four: A Change of Plans**

Derek was awoken very early by a loud pounding on his door. He sat up groggily and looked around. His door was shaking by the roughness of the person pounding on it. Derek slowly got up and opened it; George was standing there, looking just as furious as he had last night.

Derek blinked long and hard, then stared at his father, "Yes?" he asked sleepily.

George cleared his throat, "Your mother is here." Was all he said, and then he left without another word.

Derek's eyes widened; it was like failing Spanish all over again. He would now have three parents to reprimand him. He heard Nora say something to Casey, and then watched her go by quickly, eyes narrowed. Derek stepped out of his doorway and turned to Casey; she looked sick to her stomach and looked as if she had just woken up as well.

"My dad's here." She said quietly.

"My mom's here." He added, and they caught each other's eye; they both knew what this meant: a four-parent scolding. Neither one was looking forward to the talk ahead.

They both hurriedly got dressed and made themselves look presentable, then they met back out in the hall. They looked at each other worriedly. They hurried downstairs and into the living room, where four angry adults stood up in front of the couch, looking up at them when they walked in.

"Sit. Now." George said.

Dennis MacDonald and Abby Venturi, two parents not normally seen in the same room, were standing side by side, beside George and Nora, glaring at Derek and Casey as they sat down on the couch, looking very guilty and scared.

"What is this we hear of you two _dating_?!" Abby said, sounding hysterical.

Derek gulped and looked up at his mom, "Well, it's true. We've been dating for over four months."

Abby's face was a mix of emotions. Dennis turned to his daughter, "Really, Casey? You're going out with your _stepbrother_? I never thought this was possible. Especially from you, Casey! I thought you _hated_ Derek?"

Casey looked up at her father, hesitantly, "I never hated Derek, Dad. We got on each other's nerves, but that was just because he wanted to have each other's attention. We've always liked each other, Dad."

Dennis looked about to be sick, "R-really?"

Casey nodded, and looked over at Derek, who was nodding his head slowly, and looking as if he would much rather be anywhere but in the living room with four angry parents.

"I forbade them from seeing each other," Nora said, angrily, but with a hint of pride in her voice for being the one that broke them up.

Dennis and Abby nodded; Abby said, "A wise decision. I don't think it would be right to let them keep this up."

George looked at his ex-wife, "That's exactly what we thought. But how do we know they'll obey us?"

"Well, Casey could go to New York with me…"

"Derek could come live with me in London, it's only a few hours away."

Both Abby and Dennis said their suggestions at the same time. George and Nora looked at each other, then at their ex-spouses.

"Would you take Casey, Dennis. Are you sure you would be alright with her there?" Nora asked, glancing at her daughter then back at her old husband.

Dennis nodded, "She would be alone while I'm at work, but during those hours she'll be in school anyway."

Nora nodded, obviously thinking quickly about this. George was talking to Abby.

"Abby, can you really take care of Derek for longer than a weekend, he's a handful, and you're al by yourself."

"It'll be fine, George, Derek and I will work something up."

George and Nora turned to each other, "It's settled then?" George asked and Nora nodded.

"Casey, you will go with your father to New York." Nora started.

"And Derek, you will go with your mother in London." George finished.

Derek jumped up, "What?! You're sending Casey to the _States_? Why not just send me to London and keep Casey here, you don't have to send both of us away!"

Casey smiled sadly at Derek's attempt to keep her home, but she knew it wouldn't work, she looked up at her mother, nothing but sadness in her eyes, "I can't believe you're doing this. I hate you!" she spoke no louder than a whisper, but the words affected Nora as if she had been yelling. With one more glance at Derek, and without another word, she fled up the stairs, tears running down her cheeks.

"Great! Way to go! This is the second time you've made her upset in less than twenty-four hours! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Derek yelled, getting angry and annoyed with all four of the adults.

George stepped closer to his son, "Listen, Derek, we are doing what's best for you and Casey."

Derek let out a bitter laugh, "What's _best_? You'll never know what's _best_ for us! If you guys were really looking out for the best for us, you would just let us be! There's nothing wrong with us being together!"

Abby shook her head, "It's worse than I thought! Derek, I can't believe you're defending this! I know you're not for one for rules, but this just goes beyond all logic!"

Derek shook his head, "You guys will never understand!" he turned on his heel and ran after Casey. The adults watched him go, before Nora and Abby ran up the stairs after the two of them.

He two moms went into Casey's room, where they found Derek holding her in his arms. Nora cleared her throat loudly, and the two broke apart, glaring at them.

"Casey, Derek, sit down, please." Abby said, calmly.

Derek took Casey's hand in his and they sat down on her bed.

"We're very sorry. But we can not let you continue on in this relationship. Doing so would mean that we believe it is ok and we don't agree with it. So, Derek, you are coming to live with me. And Casey, I'm sorry, but it looks like you are going to go stay with your father."

Nora nodded as Abby spoke, then she took a turn, "Yes, and it's only until the end of the school year, then you will both be eighteen and can go wherever you want. But we will not tolerate this relationship under our roof."

"You two will be leaving today. I'm driving back to London in a few hours." Abby said.

"And Dennis' flight leaves around the same time, they're ordering your ticket as we speak." Nora finished.

Derek rolled his eyes and Casey sniffed. The two moms looked at each other and shrugged; they had done all they could. There was nothing left to do. They left the room and told Derek he had five minutes to leave the room and get back into his to pack.

Derek looked at Casey, tears were still fresh in her eyes, "Case, you're going to have to be strong, alright? I hear New York can be a tough place. So, just be careful, and remember that in five months, I'll be there to pick you up and take you away. Ok?"

Tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she nodded, "Oh, Derek. This is awful! It's just downright horrible. I can't believe they're making us do this!"

Derek rubbed her back gently, "I know, but it's only five months. Five months can go by like that!" he said, forcing a smile and snapping his fingers.

"It will seem like a lifetime being in another country without you!" she cried, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Case. As soon as I graduate, I'm leaving to come get you."

She looked up at him, "You promise?" her voice was shaky.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I promise."

They stood up and Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Then they leaned in for a quick, soft, gentle kiss. Derek held her tight and kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room quickly, not wanting her to see the tears about to flow out of his eyes.

Casey began to sob and began to hurriedly grab her things, slamming stuff around as she gathered everything she would need for New York. Lizzie heard all the slamming and came rushing into her room.

"Casey?! What's going on?" she asked watching her sister cry as she packed a large suitcase.

"I'm leaving, Liz. Mom and George are sending me to live with Dad till I graduate all because they found out I'm dating Derek!" she plopped onto her bed and began to sob harder.

Lizzie rushed over and sat beside her sister, "They're making you leave!? Why would they do that?"

"Because they can't allow us to go out under their roof. So their separating us. They're sending Derek to go live with Abby. Apparently we're leaving today!" Casey said, taking deep breaths, and hugging her sister.

"But, you can't leave! You and Derek were so happy together!" Lizzie cried.

This made Casey sob once more, "I know! But there's nothing I can do!"

Lizzie held her sister tighter and let her sob into her hair. Casey was grateful for the comfort, but it just made going away much harder. It just wasn't fair. After a while, she slowly stood up and began to continue packing. Lizzie watched her for a few minutes, before running out of the room crying. She ran into Edwin who had been leaving his own room at the same time.

"Whoa! Liz, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her arms and trying to get her to calm down.

Lizzie took a deep breath, "They're sending Casey and Derek away. Casey's going to live with my dad and Derek's going to live with your mom. They found out about Derek and Casey dating and they hated it so much that they're separating them."

Edwin's face fell, "But they had finally gotten to be open with each other! They were so happy. Why can't Dad and Nora see that?"

Lizzie shook her head, "I don't know, Ed. But we can't let them do this!"

Edwin sat down on the stairs leading to his attic room, "What can we do? Derek and Casey can't convince them? How can we?"

Lizzie plopped down next to him, "I don't know. I can't believe this is happening!"

Edwin looked over at Lizzie and wiped away her tears, "Don't cry, Liz. It'll work out. Derek and Casey will figure something out. And I'm sure they'll keep in touch with us."

Lizzie laid her head on Edwin's shoulder and closed her eyes, "I just can't imagine not having either of them here. I've always had Casey around. And I've finally got to a place where I like having Derek around. Now they're just leaving. Today!"

"Today?! So soon?" Edwin cried.

Lizzie nodded and snuggled into his shoulder, "I can't handle this, Ed. It's too much."

Edwin patted her head, "It's ok, Liz. We'll think of something."

Meanwhile, Derek was throwing things into his duffel bag, cursing under his breath. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture that he kept there. It was a picture that Lizzie had taken of the two of them. He sat down and stared at the picture; they had been so happy that day.

They were sitting on the couch, watching a scary movie. Derek had Casey wrapped up in his arms and she spent half the movie hiding her face in his chest. Lizzie had come down the stairs with her camera sometime during the movie and during the climax of the movie Casey screamed and held Derek tight as she hid her face into his chest. Derek was smiling and Lizzie captured the shot, to stay frozen in a picture for all time. Derek loved the picture, it depicted him and Casey how he liked. He was keeping her safe from the things she was afraid of. He believed he always did his best to keep her safe. But this time he could do nothing. He could not keep her from leaving to New York, no one could. She was being forced. And he couldn't keep from going to London. He knew that she wanted him to go with her, but he couldn't. He could do nothing, and that scared him. He knew he could not keep her safe if he was scared.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held the picture tight. Little did he know that Casey was holding the same picture to her chest, crying as well. She took one last glance at it, then carefully stowed it in a zipper in her suitcase. Derek put his in his wallet and put his walled in a side pocket of his duffel bag. They both finished packing and went downstairs together, Derek taking Casey's suitcase from her so he could carry it down for her.

When they got to the living room, Edwin and Lizzie were pleading with their parents, trying to convince them to let their older siblings stay. But the adults weren't budging on their decisions. When Dennis and Abby saw that Derek and Casey were packed and downstairs ready to go, they nodded. They said their goodbyes to Edwin, Lizzie, George and Nora and went out to their separate cars, ready to wait for Derek and Casey to say goodbye to their family.

Lizzie ran over to Casey and wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight, then going to Derek and hugging him. Derek smiled sadly and hugged Lizzie back. As she stepped back, Edwin came over and hugged Casey and Derek tightly. Then Marti came running down the stairs.

"Derek and Casey are leaving?!" she screamed and both of the oldest siblings knelt down to her level.

"Yeah, Smarti, we're leaving for a little bit. I'm going to live with Mom and Casey's going to live with her dad." Derek explained.

"But I'll miss you both!" she cried and hugged both their necks at the same time. They hugged her back, then stood up.

They glared at George and Nora coldly, and said a polite goodbye to them both. The two parents tried to say something but their words caught in their throats. They hugged the two teenagers, who didn't respond warmly, then they stepped back and said goodbye.

Derek picked up his duffel bag and Casey picked up her suitcase, then they left out the door, Derek holding it open for Casey. He helped her put her suitcase into Dennis' rental car and then he put his bag into Abby's car. As she got ready to get into the passenger seat of her dad's car and he got ready to get into the passenger seat of his mom's car they caught each other's gaze.

Derek mouthed the words, 'I love you.' And blinked back the tears that he knew were coming.

Casey mouthed, 'I love you, too.' And let her tears fall freely. Then they both got into their separate cars.

As Abby drove the opposite way as Dennis, both Derek and Casey stared straight ahead of them, tears running down the cheeks; both of them keeping a mental image of each other imprinted in their minds.


	5. Chapter 5: Miles Apart

**A/N: So, it's pretty short, but I like it. It's all about misunderstanding. :D It's probably one of the funniest serious moments I have ever written. Well, I think so, you might not. But, if you could read and let me know what you think, that would be great! I love your input, ALL of it!**

**R&R please!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Five: Miles Apart**

Derek sat on his bed in his mom's house. It had been a whole month since he had moved to London with his mom. He was still not adjusted. School was even more of a hassle than it normally was, and life without Casey was driving him insane. He had tried talking to her every day through IM's, and he had for the most part, but I just wasn't the same. He couldn't hear her laugh, look into her eyes, hold her in his arms, kiss her. He missed her so much, and as far as he could tell, she missed him too.

She had told him all about how New York was overwhelming and the kids there were even more judgmental than they had been at Derek and Casey's old school. She told him how her father was never there and she spent most of her nights alone, reading. She told him how the school in New York was so far behind and that she couldn't even be challenged by the work.

Derek on the other hand, had to work twice as hard to catch up. They had all already started classes, and he had to catch on in the middle of them. The only highlight of his life at that point was talking to her on the computer. One night, after his mom had gone out on a date, he hopped on the computer and began to talk to Casey.

Derek: I need out of here, Case. I can't last four more months here!

Casey: Calm down, Der. It's going to be ok. I don't like it anymore than you do, but this is just something we can't work around.

Derek: I'm coming over there. I have to, Casey. I need to see you!

Casey: Der, you're making this hard. I can't keep saying no. But I have to!

Derek: No, you don't Casey. I can't do this! I need to get away from here!

Casey: Derek.

Derek: You don't understand. I'm going crazy! I can't think straight. I'm going to lose my mind.

Casey: Maybe we can work something out. Maybe we can meet up for a weekend.

Derek: How?!

Casey: I don't know, Derek!

Derek: CASEY!

Casey: Derek. My dad's home I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you.

Derek: I love you too. Bye.

Casey: Bye.

Derek signed off and groaned. He couldn't stand it. He was going to talk to his mom when she got home.

Casey signed off quickly and turned to her dad. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Dad, what was so wrong with Derek and I being together?"

Dennis sighed, "Case, I don't want to talk about this again. You guys were stepsiblings. I couldn't let you do that."

"It's not incest, Dad. We love each other. We just happen to live in the same house for three years. We're not blood related. We have different parents. You and Mom are mine. George and Abby are his. We are not related. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

Dennis sighed, "I want you to be happy, and you know that. I just don't think this is the best idea."

"Dad, you uprooted my life during my _senior_ year. I don't think that's the best idea."

"Casey, even if I did approve, there are three other parents you have to convince."

"But right now, the only one I need to convince is you." Casey looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Dennis sighed.

Meanwhile, Derek pounced on his mother when she got home.

"Mom! I love her. I love Casey. If you don't let me go to her, you are going to be responsible for the mental instability of your son. Do you really want that in your conscience?"

Abby laughed, "Derek. You are impossible. But, I agree with Nora and George and Dennis. This is just too weird and I cannot say that I approve."

"Mom, you're always saying you just want me to be happy. But what you don't understand is that Casey makes me happier than I've ever been."

Abby sighed and looked at her son, "Derek, there are three other parents you have to convince before this can happen."

Derek smiled, "Does that mean that I convinced you?"

Abby grinned and hugged her son, "Who am I to stand between my son and true love and happiness?"

Derek gave a shout of joy, "Thanks Mom!"

Abby grew serious, "Derek. You only have my consent. You have three others you need to get it from."

Derek's face fell, "Don't worry. I'll do it somehow. I have to. I'll do anything to get back to Casey."

Abby smiled, "I'm going to give Dennis a call. Maybe I can convince him. George and Nora are too strong headed, but Dennis seems like a reasonable guy. I'll see what I can do on that end. And maybe, it can be two against two. Maybe you guys will have a fighting chance."

Derek grinned and hugged his mom tight again, "Thanks, Mom! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Abby smiled, "I love you, Derek. I just want to see you happy."

Derek smiled and ran back into his room, planning how he could get to see Casey.

Lizzie sat alone on her bed, listening to the silence of the house. Ever since Derek and Casey had left, nothing seemed the same. Everything was quiet, even Marti. She was not her usual self. No one was. George and Nora were not happy, but they were not mad, either. They seemed sad and confused. As if wondering if they had done the right thing.

Lizzie believed they hadn't. Derek and Casey had done nothing wrong. They had just fallen in love. Where was the fault in that? Lizzie found it wrong and unfair, and for that, she had given her parents the silent treatment for the whole month. She had only spoken when she absolutely had to.

Edwin had followed her example. He had been abnormally quiet, he hadn't come up with any get rich quick schemes and he seemed like he just didn't care anymore. He knew that Derek and Casey were going crazy; he and Lizzie had been receiving emails from them both. He knew they just wanted to be together again. Lizzie and Edwin met in the game closet regularly to see if there was any plan that could get their parents to agree to let Derek and Casey be together and come back.

But they knew that nothing would convince their parents. They were too stubborn. Lizzie and Edwin didn't want to give up. But they were feeling as if they had done all they could. Lizzie cornered her mother in the kitchen one evening after dinner, for one last try.

"Mom, you always say that you would do anything to make your children happy. _Anything_! Now tell me, did you lie, or is that just not true anymore?"

Nora looked taken a back, "Lizzie, what do you mean?"

"I had never seen Casey so happy than when she was with Derek. You took away all that happiness when you forbade them to be together and sent her away. She's going crazy, and she's not happy at all. Now, tell me, is that what you wanted?"

Nora stammered until she found the words, "Lizzie, I didn't want to make Casey unhappy. I only have her best interests in mind. She cannot go on dating her stepbrother. It is wrong and society will never accept them."

"Do you think they care? The only reason they kept it from you was because they didn't want _this _to happen. And it did. Right now, I don't think they care if the whole word knows; they just want to be together again. They just want to be happy again."

Nora sighed, "How did you get to be so smart, Lizard?"

Lizzie smiled a small, sad smile, "I have a brilliant sister." And with that she turned around and ran up the stairs and into her room.

Nora was left feeling confused, upset and guilty. She decided to go have a talk with George and see what exactly they were doing to their children.

Edwin ran into Lizzie's room after her, "What happened?

"I just told Mom off. She looked pretty guilty, but I don't know if I changed her mind."

Edwin sat on her bed beside her, "I tried talking to Dad. But all he did was shut me down. He just thinks it's too weird. He doesn't understand it, so he doesn't like it. I just don't see how they could be so blind."

Lizzie shook her head, "Welcome to the world of adulthood. I just wish that Derek and Casey could be happy. That's all they wanted. They didn't do anything wrong."

"No, they just fell in love." Edwin added.

Nora and George, who had been listening outside the door, looked at each other and they both finally understood; they were being completely unreasonable.

Now how could they convince Abby and Dennis to allow Derek and Casey to have a chance?


	6. Chapter 6: They Reunite Maybe

**A/N: So, this is a bit rushed, but I actually like this one. It's just so unexpected and I like it! I hope you guys like it too! Please let me know! I love hearing from you all, so keep me in touch with what you think of how the story is going. R&R, please:D**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Six: They Reunite… Maybe**

The plan seemed foolproof. Or so Derek thought. His mom came into his room after he woke up the next morning. He was grinning, but his face fell when he saw the look on his mom's face.

"Derek, I'm really sorry, but Dennis just won't change his mind. And even if he did agree he just can't get off of work."

Derek's head ducked and he spoke with a low voice, "Are you sure?"

Abby nodded, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Derek shook his head, "Is there anyway we can go to New York?"

"Honey, do you know how much of a hassle it is to go into the States from Canada? And it's quite a while a way, and you have no idea where in New York they live." Abby sounded defeated.

Derek put his face in his hands, "I thought this would work. I thought we would be able to meet up and go back to Toronto. I thought we had a chance to be together."

Abby put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "I know. I'm so sorry."

Derek groaned and got up off the bed, "I'm going to go eat my weight in sugary cereals." He said, and slumped off.

Abby smiled sadly after him, not liking how sad this situation was making him. She pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"I told him. Alright. Good. This better work." Abby spoke in hushed tones and kept her eyes on the door just in case Derek came back.

Derek poured a very large bowl of cereal and sloppily poured milk into it. He grabbed an overly large spoon and began to shovel the sugar coated pieces into his mouth. He pulled up a bar stool and sat hunched over the bowl. He heard his mom talking on the phone and figured it was her date from the night before. He rolled his eyes, his mom gets her boyfriend, but he doesn't get his girlfriend? It just wasn't fair. Derek looked up and grinned; he had just gotten a brilliant idea. He wolfed down the rest of his cereal and hurried back into his room, his mom getting off her cell phone when he walked in. She excused herself from the room, saying she had errands to run, and being very discreet.

Derek smiled and grabbed his half-packed duffle bag. He didn't have the heart to unpack it fully, because then it would be like he lived there. He ran around the room, grabbing all the stuff he had chosen to unpack. Then he grabbed his wallet where George had given him money for London. Well, more like snuck it into his wallet when he wasn't looking. Derek flipped through it and grinned once more, he would be seeing Casey soon. He grabbed his duffel bag and hurried out of the house, after scribbling down a note for his mom.

He grabbed a bus and sat the long ride to the nearest airport. It took quite a few hours, but he finally got a ticket to New York, thankful he had his passport from when his junior class had gone on an overnight trip to New York City. When he finally got on the airplane it was after noon and he was starting to feel nervous. He knew his mom would be furious when she found out, but he was really freaked out about was that she had been right; he had no idea where the MacDonalds lived in New York.

He didn't care though, he was going to see Casey, and he didn't care about anything else. He had no idea how long he would be staying, he had bought a one-way ticket. He had no clue what he would do when the plane landed, but he knew when it did he'd be one step closer to Casey. He fell asleep listening to his headphones, dreaming of his reunion with Casey.

Abby was at the airport, anxiously awaiting a plane arrival. On the board it said it was supposed to be unloading, so she was looking around anxiously, a large smile on her face. Finally she ran towards the two people she had been waiting for when she spotted them. She grabbed Casey MacDonald in a hug and smiled up at Dennis.

"Oh, I thought your flight would take too long and Derek would get suspicious, but he hasn't called once, so this is good. He's still at home, and we can surprise him.

Casey smiled brightly, she had done nothing but smile on the whole flight there. She had convinced her dad to let her be with Derek last night, and right after Abby had called. That was when they came up with the plan. It was supposed to be a surprise for her and Derek both, but Casey had overheard and had been so overjoyed, that her father filled her in completely. She had been so excited to surprise Derek.

The three got into Abby's car and they drove back to Abby's small house. When they walked in, Dennis and Casey kept very quiet and Abby called out for Derek.

"Derek! Come here! I got you something! It might just cheer you up!" she said smiling. She started looking for him, the two MacDonalds following her.

She saw the piece of paper on the bar in the kitchen and hurried over to it. She picked it up and read it. She dropped it instantly and gasped. Casey picked it up before it hit the ground, and crouching down, read it.

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you care about me and Casey, and I know you're going to be so mad when you read this, but you'll understand… someday, I hope. I just had to get back to Casey. So, I'm using the money Dad gave me to get an airplane ticket to New York. I'm not sure where I'll go after that, I just have to find her mom. I'm really sorry, and don't waste your money to come over here. When I find her, I'm going to bring her back. Or I'll stay there, I don't know. But I will let you know. I just couldn't take it anymore, Mom. I hope you understand. _

_Derek_

Casey let out a pained cry, "He's in _New York_? He's never been in the States alone! Dad, we have to go back and get him!"

"Casey, do you know how much it just cost for us to fly here? We can't keep going back and forth, honey."

"Then I'll go. He went looking for me. I need to find him and bring him back."

Dennis looked down at his daughter, "Casey, I am not sending you to New York all by yourself…"

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Derek… when I find him." She spoke as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And what are we supposed to tell Nora and George if they call looking for either of you." Dennis asked, sighing.

"I don't know, you two are parents, you can come up with creative lies."

Dennis and Abby had to hold back laughter. Dennis sighed and looked down at his daughter, "Ok, Casey. I'm going to give you money for a round-trip ticket, and money for Derek a one-way ticket for your way back here. Please call me and keep me updated."

Casey nodded and took the money out her dad's hand, "Thank you, Dad."

"Here, Casey, use my car to drive to the airport," Casey smiled gratefully and took the keys Abby had extended toward her. She gave both the adults grateful hugs and took off out the door.

Dennis turned to Abby, "Do you have any tea, by chance? All this Derek and Casey business has stressed me out."

Abby laughed and went to the refrigerator, "I know what you mean."

They poured two large glasses of tea and sat down, talking and drinking.

Casey wasn't speeding. But she wasn't going the legal speed either. She needed to hurry to the airport, she knew it would be hours before she could get the ticket anyway, and she wanted to hurry and get to Derek as soon as possible.

When she finally got to the airport she rushed to the ticket desk, looking frazzled and digging around her purse for the money. She finally got the money and paid the woman behind the desk for a round-trip to New York and back. She hurried and sat down to wait for her plane to be called. She let out a cry of joy and hurried to the gate to board the plane.

She spent the majority of the flight, picking at a loose string in her shirt and praying that Derek wouldn't be too hard to find.

Meanwhile, a lonely and lost Derek Venturi wandered his way around the streets of New York in a rental car. He had used up almost all of his dad's money, but he still had no clue where to look for Casey and her father.

After quite a while of driving, he felt like calling it a night and finding a hotel when his phone rang. He picked up, almost not wanting to answer it. But then he looked at the screen; it was Casey!

"Casey!" he said excitedly as he answered.

"Derek!" she sounded frazzled and stressed out.

"Great news, beautiful! I'm in New York. I just need to know where you live, and then I'll be there!"

Casey sighed, "Derek, where are you?" he heard her taking long, deep breaths.

"I am now entering a city called Syracuse…" he said looking at the sign as he drove into the city.

"Pull over at a gas station and get directions to the Syracuse Airport."

"Airport? Case, why am I going to an airport? You're not making me go back are you?"

"Derek, no! I was just in London with your mom!"

"What?!"

"My dad and I got a flight to London early this morning and your mom picked us up at the airport. We were going to surprise you…"

"You guy must have been in the airport right as the same time I was. If only I had waited a little bit longer, I would be seeing you right now."

He heard her sigh and heard loud voices in the background, "Derek, please just hurry and come to the airport. I really want to see you and go home."

"One problem, I don't have enough money to get another ticket."

"I have enough money for you. My dad gave it to me. I got a round-trip and enough to get you a ticket. I just need you to hurry. We're already going to be home later tonight."

"Case, calm down, I'm going into the gas station right now, and I'll be there in a little bit. I love you, and I'll call you when I'm there."

She sighed, "I love you, too. Be safe."

He hung up the phone and walked into the gas station. He was immediately welcomed with something cold and circular pressed up against his temple and warm, foul breath on his neck.

"Now, give us the money, or this customer's life will be on your hands!" a loud, raspy voice said, right in Derek's ear.

He gulped and looked up at the man behind the counter. The mad was in his forties and balding. He looked Hispanic, but he spoke to the man behind Derek in English.

"Please, don't involve him. He had nothing to do with this. He is just a customer coming in." a very large man walked around the corner of the desk, cracking his knuckles and glaring dangerously at the Hispanic man.

Derek was shoved forward by the man behind him and the object by his temple was pressed harder against him. He figured it was a gun and his heart beat faster. If only he could call Casey and tell her to call the police. Or if he could just call the police. But he had a feeling if he made any sudden movements the guy holding a gun to his head would shoot him as fast as he could.

Derek gulped and looked around; today was just not his day. He was just ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time all day.


	7. Chapter 7: Derek?

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ahahaha. Don't jump to conclusions with my ending. It's just a cliffhanger. So, don't worry. I never write a story with a sad ending. So, stick it out please! **

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Seven: Derek?**

He was taking too long. Casey knew Derek was bad with directions; but he hadn't called her in over and hour and a half. She knew he could be entering Syracuse from a number of places, but he would have called her already, telling her that he was getting closer. She was beginning to get worried. She walked out of the airport and into the parking lot outside. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Derek's number as fast as she could.

It rang and rang and all she got was his voicemail. Her heart missed a beat. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She ran to the bus stop and waited impatiently for the bus to come. She hopped on it and hurried to the driver.

"Where's the nearest Syracuse city limit?"

"'Bout twenty minutes from here, miss."

"Can you take me there? It's an emergency." The nervousness was clear in her voice.

The driver looked around at the empty bus, "You're lucky this is a very calm night. Now sit down, I'll get you there."

Casey sat down in the nearest seat, sitting on the edge of it. She would have sat normally in it, if it didn't look as if someone had vomited on it, or if a cat had given birth on it. Also, she didn't think she could relax into any seat, she was just too worried. She stared out the window as they drove and she kept repeatedly calling Derek's number; but she never got an answer. She bit her bottom lip and she ran her hand through her hair. When Casey could finally see the sign to leave and enter Syracuse, she looked around at the gas stations. She searched for the one nearest to the border and decided that had to be the one Derek was in. She told the bus driver to turn in there and she hopped out handing him some money.

"Thank you so much!" she cried as she ran out of the bus. She prayed it would be the right one as she passed the only car in the parking lot. She wished she knew what kind of car Derek had rented. Or at least the name of the gas station he had turned into. She ran into the store and immediately saw Derek lying face down on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him, she could recognize him anywhere.

"DEREK!" she cried and ran over to him.

She gently pushed him onto his back and let out a pained cry as she saw a bullet hole in his stomach, where the blood had been coming from. She hurriedly tore off the bottom of her shirt and placed it over the wound. Then, with shaky hands full of blood she took her phone out once more and dialed the numbers 9-1-1.

"Hello. A man has been shot. We're in a gas station just inside Syracuse, about twenty minutes from the airport. I don't know the address or the name, but please hurry, he's lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid-"

She was cut off by her phone beeping loudly and going black and silent. She cursed under her breath as the phone died. She scooted closer to Derek, her knees now in the pool of Derek's blood. She put her hands on his face and held him gently. Tears were flowing off her cheeks and into the blood on the floor. She put her face close to his and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Please, Derek, stay alive. Please. Please. Don't die. Please don't die."

She had no clue of how long she sat there, but after a while, she saw flashing lights through the glass of the door and two uniformed men rushed in. She could tell they were hospital workers by their uniforms. They rushed over to her and Derek and checked his pulse.

"How long ago was the shot inflicted?" One of the men asked Casey.

"I- I don't know. I had been an hour and a half since I had last talked to him when he was walking in, and then it took me twenty minutes to get here, so any time during the past hour and forty-five minutes."

"Calm down, miss, we'll get a gurney and get him on it, and we'll take him to the hospital."

She nodded and watched as they left the store for a minute. She held his hand and tears flowed down her cheeks and she let out a small sob as she saw more blood come out of his wound and stain her shirt. The men came back in and carefully lifted Derek onto the gurney. She quickly followed them as they took him out into the ambulance. She climbed in after them and sat in the seat they showed her. She took his hand again and watched his face for any signs of consciousness.

The trip to the hospital wasn't quite as long as Casey thought, but it seemed like forever to her, not knowing whether or not Derek was going to survive. When they actually arrived at the hospital, Derek was rushed into the emergency room and Casey was running after them. She was told to wait in the waiting room by the other worker, while they got Derek into the Operating Room to see the damage of the bullet. Casey wanted to refuse, but she was too worried and tired to. She had been on two many hour flights today and she just needed to sit down and rest her eyes.

She grabbed her phone out to see if it would turn on, she needed to call Dennis and Abby and let them know what happened. As soon as she turned it on, she got an incoming call. She looked at the screen and saw George and Nora's number. She rushed out of the hospital doors to answer it. She pressed the green button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, shakily.

"Casey?"

"Oh- hi Mom…" Casey bit her lip; why was her mom calling her?

"Dennis told me you were at the library working on a project; I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Oh, no, Mom, you're not, I had just stepped outside for some fresh air when you called." Casey said, silently thanking her dad for coming up with an excuse for her.

"Ok, that's good. I just wanted to call and check up on you."

"I'm fine, Mom, don't worry." Casey said, praying no ambulances would come up with their sirens on while she was on the phone.

"Well, I have something I want to talk to you about, but I don't want to keep you from your report. It's actually about something very serious."

"Alright, thanks Mom. How about I call you in the morning? It's Sunday, so I won't be doing anything. Will you be busy?"

"No, I won't. I'll talk to you then. I love you, Casey." Nora sounded apologetic for something.

"I love you, too, Mom." Casey said, confused about what her mother wanted to talk to her about; she had said it was serious, and her mother had sounded very anxious to talk with her about it. She just hoped it wasn't another lecture about her and Derek.

Casey hung up the phone and turned it off so it wouldn't beep with a low battery while she was in the hospital. She stuffed it back in her pocket and went back into the waiting room. She was just about to sit down when one of the workers, the one who had spoken to her at the gas station, who took Derek into the ambulance the first time, come out from the OR and come towards her. He looked grim and Casey's eyes widened as he made his way to her through the crowd.

"Miss, are you family to the young man who was shot that you called in about?" he asked, talking slowly as if he didn't want the conversation to continue.

"No, I'm his girlfriend. Our- I mean, his family is all in Canada."

"Oh, well, this makes things different…"

"What's going on?" Casey asked, frantically.

"Well, we're afraid he might not make it. He's lost a severe amount of blood, and his vitals don't look good."

Time stopped for Casey MacDonald. There were several people around her, bustling about, some crying and screaming. But everything went in slow motion for her and she heard nothing. She dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. She let out choked sobs and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She just wouldn't.

How could Derek Venturi die?


	8. Chapter 8: Sad Music Fills Her Ears

**A/N: So this is a bit cheesy, but it's needed. I've had chapters with Derek's feelings, but not a lot with Casey's feelings. And since she is the only conscious character, I guess I had to. ahaha. Well, the ending leaves a lot to be guessed. But just so you know the next chapter is called: Second Chances... so take from that what you want. ;) R&R please!**

**Oh, please keep in mind that I am NOT a doctor, so I'm just saying stuff that sounds about right. Ok, there's some stuff in the next chapter as well, but don't judge me on my lack of medical knowledge. lol**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Eight: Sad Music Fills Her Ears**

Gradually, the world began to speed back up and all the sounds of an emergency room came rushing back to Casey's ears. She slowly stood up from kneeling on the ground and looked at the worker through the hair that was hanging in her face. She cleared her throat and tried to stop shaking, "May I go see him?"

He shook his head and looked at her sadly, "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Casey took a deep shuddering breath, "Please. I have to. Just for a minute. To say good-bye?"

He sighed, "I guess that would be ok. Follow me, and stay close."

Casey sighed with relief and followed him into the halls of the hospital. She passed by many rooms and heard many people moaning and some crying. She gulped and sped up behind the worker. He led her down an empty hallway that was filled with empty hospital rooms. He led her into the farthest room brought her in. There was a curtain around a bed and Casey heard many hushed voices coming from behind it. The worker motioned for her to keep quiet and to stay there. He made his way over to the curtain and slipped inside it. He began to speak to one of the doctors behind the curtain in a whisper.

"Dr. Carver, the patient's girlfriend is outside the curtain, she wants to see him…"

"Do you think that's wise, John?" another voice asked quietly.

"Well, she just wants a chance to say goodbye."

"Ok, but she can't come in just yet. We need to see if there is anything else we can do. She'll just have to wait."

Casey heard him and slowly stepped outside the room, she didn't like being in the room with all the doctors and Derek being behind that curtain. She leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. She was starting to go crazy. He was dying, and there was nothing she could do. Her head was feeling heavy and the room was spinning. She had to lean her hands on her knees as she bent over trying to calm down. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldn't hear anything again.

She leaned against the wall again and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Her knees were against her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. She laid her chin on top of her knees and she let the tears fall freely. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face and put it all behind her. She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless.

It was like she was watching a sad part of a movie, and she could do nothing to help the people she was watching. The only problem was that she _was_ that person in the movie, only it was real, and there was no miraculous happy ending. Derek was dying and there was absolutely nothing Casey could do to save him. It was a sickening thought and she didn't think she could handle it.

Sound finally reached her ears and it was a sad, soft, noise. It was oddly comforting, and it made her feel like she was not alone in her grief, as if there were many others going through the same thing she was. It wasn't singing, and it wasn't voices. It was just music; pure music. It had a sad tone to it, but it comforted Casey, she had no idea where it was coming from, but she liked it. She needed it.

She looked up and saw the worker, John, standing beside her, holding an earphone close to her ear. She looked at it and realized that was where the music was coming from. She smiled sadly up at him and he helped her to her feet.

"I thought a little music might relieve some of the worry." He said, shrugging and putting the earphone back in his pocket and turning off the source of the music.

"Thank you. It did help a little." She sighed, "Can I see him now?"

"Now, listen, There might be a small chance to save him. We need to give him back blood, he lost quite a lot. We don't know how long this will take, and we're not even sure it will work. But while we prepare for the procedure, you can go see him." He looked cautious, as if telling her this would give her a false hope that everything would work out perfectly.

She nodded, "Thank you. For everything." He nodded and let her in.

As she walked in the door, three doctors in long white coats walked out of the curtain. They gave her sympathetic looks and nods as they passed her and closed the door when they left. Casey swallowed hard and walked over to the curtain. She slowly parted it and stuck her head in and then her body followed. She looked down at the helpless body and let out another choked sob. It was so painful to see him look this weak and defenseless.

She stepped closer to the bed and took his lifeless hand in hers. She put two fingers on his wrist and felt a slight pulse, though it was nothing like it should be. She looked at the monitor that was attached to his chest and was marking his heartbeat. It was a slow beat, abnormally slow, and even though Casey knew next to nothing about being a doctor, she knew that his heart should be beating faster. She put one hand on his cheek; it was so cold. She looked at the table next to the bed and saw the bloodied shirt he had been wearing and the fabric from her shirt. It was almost unrecognizable; it had been stained with so much of Derek's blood.

She looked back to him and searched his face for any sign that he was going to regain consciousness anytime soon. She saw nothing and her face fell. She knew her dad and Abby would be worried that she had not called them, and she knew she should, but she just couldn't leave Derek. Not now.

Not when he was so close to losing his life.

Casey tried not to think that it was all George and Nora's fault, but it crept up on her and took over her thoughts. She knew that they didn't plan on this happening, but if it weren't for their insisting on Derek and Casey to split up, Derek would never have been in New York. And then he never would have been shot.

But if Casey, Dennis and Abby had told Derek she was coming, he never would have left. And if Casey would have called Derek on her way to the airport, Derek would have been at the Syracuse airport waiting for her flight. And if—

Her thoughts were interrupted by Derek's hand shifting in hers. She hopefully looked to his face and saw it twitch painfully. It looked like her was having a very bad dream. Casey gasped and put her other hand on his face as well.

"Derek? Derek if you can hear me, nod." She watched him anxiously, but he only twitched once more, face scrunched up in pain.

"Derek! Derek, it's Casey. I'm right here. Please, wake up. Just show me you can hear me." Her voice was cracking and the tears that had been falling all night, were about to fall once more.

Derek's face scrunched up in pain and he let out a loud moan.

"Derek?!" She backed away as he began to thrash about, continuing to moan with pain.

Two of the doctors ran back into the room and asked Casey to stand back. As they began to calm Derek down, she back away into the wall and began to cry harder. They held his limbs down and the other doctor came running in with a long needle filled with a liquid. Casey closed her eyes as the doctor went up to Derek's neck with it. After that she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Derek lying still on the bed and the doctors backing away. The tallest doctor went over to Casey.

"Miss, we're sorry, but you're going to have to leave. We have to prepare the patient for the operation. You're going to have to wait out in the waiting room."

Casey nodded, and tears fell down her face, "Goodbye, Derek." She whispered under her breath and she left the room hurriedly, the sight of Derek thrashing about painfully imprinted in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Second Chances

**A/N: So, now, you have no reason to kill me. Ahaha. But, I'm not too proud with this one, I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters. :D**

**R&R, please!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Nine: Second Chances**

There was a loud noise coming from all around. It wasn't screaming, or crying, which is what had been the lullaby of Casey McDonald the night before; it was just an indescribable noise. She wasn't ready to wake up. To wake up would mean that she would have to go back into the world where Derek's life was on the line. She still wasn't ready to handle that. But that persistent noise was ringing in Casey's ears, and she woke up just enough to decipher the noise.

"Miss! Miss! Wake up! Wake up!" it sounded like John, the worker who had been so nice to her the night before.

Casey shook her head and her eyes fluttered open; just as she suspected, there was John, his shaggy blonde hair hanging on his forehead, his green eyes looking anxiously at her. She sat up straight, ignoring the crick in her neck from sleeping in a hard plastic chair. Any physical pain she was going through was nothing compared to how much she was worried about Derek.

"What's going on, John?" she asked rubbing her eyes quickly and stifling a yawn.

John hesitated, but then looked into her eyes, "The operation went smoothly last night…"

"So he's awake?!" Casey asked sitting up straighter, eyes widening.

John shook his head, "No. You have to understand, his body was put under a lot stress last night. He's mentally and physically stable to be awake. But his body just can't operate yet. It may take him a few hours; it may take him a few days or weeks. We can't tell for certain just yet."

"But he will for sure wake up?" She had to know, she wouldn't be able to go into the hospital room again and watch him without knowing.

John sighed, "Yes, miss, he will for sure wake up, sometime."

Casey jumped and hugged John, smiling brightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried happily, "Oh, and you can stop calling me 'miss', my name's Casey!" She danced around with him in her arms and then she backed away and grew serious, "Can I go see him?"

John laughed, nervously, "Yes, Casey, you can go and see him. By the way, what is his name? So we can put it on file records."

"Derek Venturi." She smiled, "Is he in the same room as last night?"

"No, he's been moved to a regular room, so that the operating room would be available for any other emergencies. Follow me; I'll bring you to him." John was smiling at the joy clearly written on Casey's face.

She gladly followed him, feeling truly happy for the first time in a month. John led her to a hallway that was filled with occupied rooms, but there was no screaming, just a peaceful silence. Casey silently followed John into the second to last room and she took a deep breath.

There wad Derek, lying on the bed, looking as peaceful as if he was just normally sleeping. Casey left John at the door and slowly walked over to the bed. She pulled a chair over with her and collapsed in it when she was right by his side. She took his hand gently and held it in her both of hers. John muttered an excuse and left the doorway. Casey silently thanked him; she needed some time with Derek alone. She looked at his face, so quiet and serene; the complete opposite of what it had been like the night before.

She would never forget the image of Derek twitching and thrashing about in pain on the hospital bed. It had haunted her dreams last night and had made it next to impossible to fall asleep. Not that she would have fallen asleep quickly if he hadn't begun to thrash about. She was so worried about him that she most likely would have stayed awake as long as she did anyway. She had only fallen asleep because she had been so jetlagged from two flights right after the other, and then all the stress she had from Derek being shot, she ended up falling asleep, listening to all the screaming and crying in the emergency room waiting room.

She heard a loud beep and looked around at the table across the room, where Derek's phone sat. She hurried over to it and saw that he had ten missed calls. She picked it up and looked through the missed calls. She saw that they had all been Abby. She smiled and brought the phone over to chair and sat down. She dialed the number of Derek's mother and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Derek?! Oh thank God!" Abby sounded relieved.

Casey cleared her throat, "No actually, Abby, it's me, Casey."

"Oh. Where is Derek?"

Casey swallowed hard, "He's laying right here. We're in the hospital in Syracuse."

"WHAT!? Why?! What's wrong?!" she cried.

"Well, Derek was shot last night at a gas station on his way to come get me at the airport… I found him over an hour later. I called the ambulance and he was brought to the emergency room. They did an operation last night and now he's in a sort of coma. He's mentally and physically stable; his body just can't function right now. The doctors say he might wake up in a few hours, days, or weeks. They say it's impossible to tell right now."

"Oh my gosh! You must be going out of your mind down there! Do you need me and your father to come back?"

Casey thought hard, "No, actually Abby, I'm doing ok. A lot better than last night. And you don't have to come down, only if you want to."

She heard Abby take a long sigh, "Well, sweetie, I can't really afford a ticket down there, and I know your father will offer it, but I just don't feel right about borrowing money from him."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll keep calling and keep you updated. I promise."

"Ok, Casey. Please be careful down there. You didn't take your things with you. What will you do about clothes?"

"I have a key to Dad's house in my purse. I'll run to his house and grab anything I need when I can leave here. Thanks, Abby. I'll call you later."

"Alright, sweetie. Give him a kiss for me." She giggled and Casey laughed with her.

"Bye."

"Bye." Casey hung up the phone and sat in on the nightstand by the bed.

She looked back over at Derek and smiled.

"You know, things just might work out for us Derek. I'm sure Dad and Abby will find a way to convince Mom and George to let us stay together. Maybe we can finish school down here. And then we can graduate here. And then we can move back to Canada together, and then nobody will be able to stop us."

She grinned; she knew he probably couldn't hear her. But just saying all the ideas she had out loud made her feel helpful. Like it might actually happen. You can't blame a girl for wishing, could you? Casey laughed and stood up. She leaned over to Derek's face and kissed both his cheeks.

"One from me and one from your mom." She smiled.

She then left the room quietly and wandered around the hospital, looking for a café area. She needed something to eat and she would use some of her own money to buy it so she didn't use up the money for Derek's ticket. She was lucky that the round-trip ticket she bought could be used at anytime. She had no idea when Derek would wake up. Or when they would even want to leave.

She knew that once Derek woke up he would not be strong enough to go on an airplane to Canada. She suddenly remembered that she had told her mother that she would call her this morning. She knew that Abby had probably already called the Venturi/McDonald house and that they all knew what was going on with Derek. Casey had left the phone in the hospital room, but she knew that it would be ringing shortly.

She finally found the café and bought some breakfast from McDonald's. She carried the bag and walked quickly back to the room where Derek was in bed. She hurried over to the chair and checked the phone. One missed call. She switched the bag for the phone and called the number that had called while she was gone.

"Casey?!" came the anxious voice of her mother.

"Mom!"

"Casey, are you alright? Is Derek alright? Abby called and told us everything."

"Yes, Mom, we're both fine. Thanks for calling."

"I can't believe that this happened. This is just horrible!"

"It's fine, Mom. He's going to wake up soon. Everything's going to be alright. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

"Oh, Casey. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I overreacted. I never should have sent you and Derek away. I was just worried and I didn't think it was right. But I should have seen how happy you are together. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to come to my senses. I really am. I'm sorry you two have to go through this now, on top of everything. George feels the same way."

"Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me. I need to go right now, but I'll call you later today. Alright?"

"Alright, Case. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Casey hung up the phone once more and set it down. She opened her bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich. She bit into it and looked over at Derek and smiled. Now that all their parents approved, they could be together.

At last.

Now all she had to do was wait until he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10: Land of the Living

**A/N: So I like this one. :D And I hope you guys like it too! R&R, please! Let me know what you think:D**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Ten: Land of the Living**

The car Derek had rented had been parked in the hospital parking lot everyday for the past week. Casey had taken a bus to the gas station and picked it up after finding the keys in Derek's jean pocket. She had driven to the school and told them all that had been happening, and they had given her permission to stay at the hospital with him as long as needed. She had driven to her father's house and had taken a quick shower and changed clothes after spending two nights in a row at the hospital. She also had bought some food along with her; John had shown her a kitchen area where there was a microwave and a refrigerator. It was for the families that had to stay with patients in the hospital. Derek had been in a coma for a whole week now; Casey wasn't worried, just impatient.

She had been keeping tabs with Abby, Nora, Dennis, and George. Dennis was still in Canada; he had some business that he was doing up there, which was why he had finally agreed to take Casey to London. As far as she knew, Abby had given Dennis room at her house, and that was where Dennis had been staying. George and Nora were going crazy with their two eldest children in New York, but talking to Casey everyday, they were able to calm down a little bit.

John, who Casey had learned was a sophomore in college, he was an intern at the hospital, had come into check on Derek everyday as well. He and Casey had had a few conversations, and they had become good friends. It was nice to have someone to talk to while she waited for Derek to wake up. She was thankful for the company, but all she wanted was Derek back. On the eighth day of staying in the hospital with Derek, John came in, looking worried.

"What's wrong, John?" Casey asked, standing up out of the chair that she sat in for many hours of the day.

"Casey, my father is sick." John said, emotion filling his voice.

"Oh my gosh!" she hurried over to him, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's been diagnosed with leukemia, and now he is in the hospital. Casey, he lives all the way in Indiana. I have to leave school and my internship. I just can't stay here so far away when my father's life is so fragile."

Casey put a comforting hand on his arm, "I am so sorry to hear that. I hope everything works out for him. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I already have the ticket. My mom called last night and I ordered the ticket this morning. I won't be able to say goodbye tomorrow. I just got done resigning here and I came to say goodbye. I'm about to pull out of school for a little bit."

"Oh, John. I'm so sorry. And thanks for everything!" she gave him a tight hug and smiled, "I hope it all works out for you and your family."

John nodded, "Bye, Casey, I hope Derek wakes up soon. I know how much you miss him."

Casey smiled, "Yeah. Bye, John."

John waved and left the room slowly. Casey watched him with a heavy heart then turned back to Derek. She went back over to her chair and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"Derek, you need to get better soon. I don't want to leave you here, in case you wake up and I'm not here, but if I miss anymore school I might not get to graduate. And I have no idea what you're going to do about school. But, most importantly, I just miss you, and I want you to rejoin the land of the living." She smiled and kissed his hand, "Please wake up soon. I miss you."

She leaned her elbows on the bed, and propped up her head with her hands. She hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since Derek was shot. She has slept in the chair beside him each night, just in case he woke up. She wanted to be there when it happened. So, she sat there each night, watching his slow and steady breathing until she was so exhausted that her eyes would not stay open. But right now, she was tired, and it was only noon. Her eyelids were drooping and she couldn't focus her eyesight. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, watching Derek's chest rise and fall slowly.

Casey woke up instantly when she felt movement from the bed. She looked up at Derek and saw his head moving. She sat up straight and looked up at him eagerly.

"Derek?" she said and leaned closer to him.

Derek's head moved toward her and his eyes fluttered open, looking over at Casey. When he caught her eye, he smiled; "Hi Casey…" his voice was raspy and hoarse.

"DEREK!" she cried and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey. Miss me?"

"Only… a lot!" she cried and kissed his cheeks.

He put a hand on both of her cheeks and brought her face to him and he kissed her lips, soft at first, then it got more passionate. When she pulled away, she smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"I missed you, too, Case."

She smiled and hugged him again, "Welcome back to the land of the living." She giggled and he laughed with her.

"It's good to be back." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away suddenly, "I've got to call our parents; they were so worried! They'll be so happy to hear you woke up!"

"Wait, do Dad and Nora know I'm here?"

Casey sighed as she grabbed the phone, "Yeah, your mom told them everything."

Derek groaned, "Mom!"

"Don't worry, Derek. They said they overreacted. Derek, they're going to let us be together!"

A broad smile spread on Derek's lips, "Really?"

Casey nodded and pecked his lips, "Now, I've got to call everyone. Oh, I'm just so happy, I missed you so much!"

Derek grinned and laid back on his pillow, watching her tell their parents with animated face about Derek's awakening. He had to talk to each and every single family member, but he didn't mind. He was finally awake and he was going to get to be with Casey. What could be better?

Maybe being able to sit up straight and _not_ flinching… Derek smiled, he would put up with the pain if it meant being able to go back to his house in Toronto and being with Casey.

She smiled at him as he talked on the phone with Marti. Marti had been so worried about Derek, that Nora had told Casey that Marti wouldn't eat at the dinner table because Derek wasn't there. Casey had to admit, Derek was a great older brother to Marti. He really was. It made her heart melt whenever she saw Derek playing with Marti; he was so sweet to her. That was one of the things she loved most about him; even though he acted like this big tough guy, there was that soft side that came out now and then.

As they talked to each parent and sibling, Derek and Casey couldn't stop smiling. When all the phone calls were done, Casey hurried to go get a doctor to show him that Derek was awake. When they saw him they smiled and told him that he could go home tomorrow, but they wanted to check him out today, just to see if he was completely healthy. Casey watched all the tests and squealed with joy when she found out he could leave the next day. They would go to her father's house and stay there for a few days, and then they would take the plane back to London, where Abby and Dennis would pick them up with her car (which she had picked up from the airport by taking a bus) and then the four of them would drive back to Toronto, where the whole Venturi/McDonald clan would reunite.

Casey and Derek could hardly wait. It was as if everything was falling into place. Everything was going to work out. Suddenly all the past problems disappeared and all they could see was their bright future ahead of them.

The days of Casey and Derek living in Dennis McDonalds' apartment went by quickly. Soon, Derek was feeling well enough to go back to Canada. Casey dropped out of the Syracuse high school and then they went to the airport to buy their tickets. Derek was still a little weak and he leaned on Casey as they walked around the airport. They only had Casey's purse to carry, since neither of them had brought any luggage, so all they had to do was turn in Derek's rental car, and get Casey's bag x-rayed.

When they finally boarded the plane, Derek sat next to the window, and Casey sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. They enjoyed the plane ride, sometimes talking, sometimes just enjoying each other's company in silence. They kept their hands intertwined the whole time and the smiles on their faces were not going to be wiped off easily. They arrived in London two hours after noon, and Abby and Dennis were waiting for them at the exit. Casey led Derek toward them, while he leaned on her for support. His gut was hurting from sitting in that seat for hours, and he was feeling a little dizzy. Abby and Dennis hurried over to them and hugged them, Derek not refusing the hug.

Then they all piled into Abby's car and began the drive back to Toronto. Abby and Dennis realized that Casey and Derek didn't really feel like talking, so they turned on the radio and just relaxed and enjoyed the fact that their children were finally home. When they pulled into the house in Toronto, Casey helped Derek out and she led him up to the door, they were closely followed by Abby and Dennis. George and Nora answered the door and bombarded Casey and Derek with hugs and kisses. Derek was too weak to reject the kisses, so he gave in. Then they stepped back and Casey led Derek in.

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti bounded down the stairs and they, too, welcomed back their eldest siblings with hugs. Then Casey put Derek in his chair, where he reclined in it and sighed; it felt good to lie back after all those hours of sitting. The rest of the mixed family sat on the other pieces of furniture and just began to chat excitedly, everyone trying to get back up to date on everyone else's lives. Derek stayed quiet, but watched them all with a smile on his face. Casey sat on the couch right next to him, and she had her hand in his as she talked adamantly talked to Nora about the school in New York.

Everything was peaceful in the Venturi/McDonald home and all nine members of the mixed family were happy and excited. They all had dinner together and Derek and Casey stayed by each other as if glued to each other's side. After dinner, Dennis and Abby had to leave. Dennis' business trip ended the next morning, and Abby needed to go back to work the next day. They said goodbye to all their children, and the kids that weren't their own. They said goodbye to their ex-spouses and each other's ex-spouses, then left, waving and smiling.

Derek and Casey sat on the couch watching a movie while everyone else went to sleep. Derek was lying down and Casey was laying down, half on the couch, and half on him, being careful not to lie on his wound. Casey fell asleep before the movie had finished and Derek smiled as he felt her gentle heartbeat against his chest. And as the movie credits faded to black, he fell asleep to the beat of her heart, and their hearts beat together as they slept together on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation

**A/N: As, you might be able to see, this is the last chapter, but have no fear! I know some of you wanted to know what happened to Derek between the end of chapter six and the beginning of chapter seven. So, there will be a deleted scene after this! Keep your eyes open. R&R, please! **

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Graduation- The Start of Forever**

"Introducing the graduating class of 2009!"

George, Nora, Edwin and Marti Venturi sat next to Dennis and Lizzie McDonald as they watched Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald stand up on stage with their classmates and friends. They were dressed in blue cap and gowns and they were all smiling broadly, glad to be out of high school, and to start their adult lives.

Casey was the valedictorian and she was selected to give a speech for the graduating class. She was called up to the podium and she left her spot between Derek and Emily and walked up to the principal, who shook her hand and nodded. Casey swallowed hard then turned to face the large crowd of family members and friends. She looked back at Derek and Emily; Derek gave her a small thumb's up and a grin and Emily smiled and motioned for her to turn around. Casey nodded and smiled, turning back to the crowd.

"Sir John Sparrow's High School was a place full of fun, embarrassing and saddening moments. We all had our ups and downs in high school, but if we look over all four of those years and really look at them, then we'll realize that there was nothing we would change about any of it. Sure, the embarrassing moments made us want to never show our faces again," chuckles passed through the crowd behind her and in front of her, "But they taught us to laugh at ourselves. I, for one, had a problem with this, but after months of being called 'Klut-zilla' and 'Grade-grubber' and who knows what else; I learned that you can't take every insult to heart. Sometimes you have to be able to look at the situation and laugh. Also, all the dating and stereotypes we were put through in high school, they shaped us and formed us. The dating made us realize who we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with. What the qualities we wanted were and what the qualities we didn't want were. The stereotypes we were put in helped us to realize what we wanted to be, what we wanted to be known as. It didn't matter if everyone else saw us a different way, the stereotypes we were put in were just to test us and to see if we could make it being known as something." She took a deep breath, "All in all, we, the class of 2009, are glad to be here." She turned around and faced her classmates, "We made it!" she cried happily, and the graduates cheered.

She returned to Derek and Emily and watched as the principal went back to the podium and said a few other things, announced the student body president, and thanked everyone for coming out. The student body president finished off the graduation with his speech and when he was done, everyone cheered. They all took off their caps and threw them high in the air. Derek looked over at Casey and smiled, "We made it!" he whispered and she knew wasn't just talking about graduating. She took his hand in hers and caught her cap with the other hand, "Yeah, we did."

Derek and Casey stood in front of their family as Lizzie and Nora presented them a cake shaped like a graduation cap. Casey was dressed in a knee-length purple halter dress. Derek was dressed in a light blue collared long-sleeved button up shirt and black dress pants. Casey had her hair curled and laying gently on her shoulders; Derek's hair was messy as usual, just a little nicer looking. They looked down at the cake and smiled, thanking Lizzie and Nora. Derek had Casey's hand in his and he looked over at her, grinning broadly. She smiled up at him and cut a piece of the cake with her free hand. She carefully put it onto a plate and stuck her finger in the icing. She poked Derek's nose with her icing-covered finger and laughed as his mouth widened in shock. Their family laughed as they watched Derek dig two fingers into Casey's cake's icing and he wiped it on her cheek.

She looked offended, but the laughed and licked her finger, smiling up at him. Dennis lifted his paper cup filled with punch, "To Derek and Casey, new graduates, new adults!"

"To Derek and Casey!" Lizzie, Edwin, Nora, George, Abby, and Marti cried, lifting their paper cups filled with punch as well.

Derek and Casey smiled and sipped their punch at the toast. Then the family began to eat the cake and Derek pulled Casey over to the side.

"I love you, Case, do you know that?" he whispered holding both her hands.

She nodded, "I love you, too, Derek."

Derek smiled, "Good." Then he hurried over to the others and called for their attention. Casey followed him, looking curiously at Derek.

The Venturi/McDonald's looked up at Derek and Casey and eyebrows raised. Derek turned to Casey and smiled.

"This young woman in front of me has changed my life. She has turned me from a big, insensitive jerk into a mature, good-humored young man. She has made my life easier and happier to live. She has brought a joy into my life that no other girl could ever bring. And I want to say it here, in front of both our families, that I want to spend forever with Casey McDonald." He looked at Casey and then went down on one knee, pulling something out of his shirt pocket. He pulled out a ring box and opened it up, showing the content to Casey.

Casey gasped as she stared down at the beautiful engagement ring. Derek smiled up at her, "Casey, this ring was your mother's from her first wedding, and she gave it to me to give back to you. I want to spend forever with you. Will you, Casey McDonald, marry me?"

Casey put her hands on her mouth as tears came to her eyes. But before she could answer, Derek spoke up, "Before you say anything, I know that you want to go to college. And I will go with you. I'll wait the four years it takes for us to graduate. I just wanted you to know, that I want to spend forever with you, and this seemed like the perfect way."

Casey was now crying, but smiling. She pulled Derek up so he was standing and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him so intensely that he almost dropped the ring box. When she pulled away Derek's face was full of shock. She giggled and kissed him again, quickly.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asked, taking the ring out of the box.

Casey held out her hand and he put the ring on it, "Yes, idiot, that means yes!" she cried and hugged him tightly. The family cheered and watched as Derek twirled Casey around, laughing joyously.

Casey hurried over to Nora, Lizzie, and Abby, who were all teary-eyed as well. They all hugged her and Casey looked at her mother.

"Thanks, Mom." She whispered.

"Your welcome, honey."

Lizzie hugged her sister, and Casey smiled, hugging her back, "Congratulations, Casey!"

"Thanks Liz!" Casey laughed through her tears of joy. Then she turned to Abby.

Derek's mother wrapped her arms around her son's fiancé, "Congratulations, sweetie." She said, and Casey smiled.

"Thanks, Abby!" Casey then turned back to Derek, who was getting congratulations from the men of the family. Casey spotted Marti sitting on a chair, looking upset.

Casey walked over and knelt down so she was on the nine-year old's level, "What's wrong, Marti?"

Marti sniffed, "Now that you and Smerek are getting married, you two are going to move away and then you guys won't be here anymore!"

Casey smiled and hugged her little stepsister, "Marti, Derek and I love you so much. We will visit as often as we can. You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Casey rubbed her nose on Marti's and smiled as the little girl giggled.

Derek came over and knelt down next to Casey. He wrapped one arm around his fiancé and put his other hand on Marti's shoulder, "Yeah, Smarti, I'll be over here all the time. I need Nora to wash my laundry still." The three of them laughed.

Near the end of the party, the whole group got together for a group picture in front of the camera. There was a timer on it and they were all smiling and waiting for the picture to take.

George and Nora were in the middle, the two who had originally joined the two families. Beside Nora was Dennis, and beside George was Abby. In front of Abby was Edwin, and in front of Dennis was Lizzie. Casey stood beside Lizzie and in front of Nora and Dennis, while Derek stood in front of George and Abby beside Edwin. Derek and Casey were the new couple who joined the two families, so they were in the middle as well. Then Marti stood in front of Derek and Casey, her arms behind her, wrapped around their legs. Derek and Casey each had a hand on Marti's shoulders and they were smiling. George and Abby had hands on Derek's shoulders, and Abby's other hand was on Edwin's shoulder. While Dennis and Nora's each had a hand on Casey's shoulders, and Dennis' other hand was on Lizzie's shoulder. Derek and Casey were holding hands behind Marti's head, and they were using their outside hands to touch Marti's shoulders.

The large mixed up Venturi/McDonald clan smiled brightly and waited as the camera timer clicked until finally the shutters closed and opened, and the picture was taken. The day was going to be remembered for years. The happy smiling members of the Venturi/McDonald family forever standing still, happy as can be in the picture.

The picture had many prints, but the original one would hang over Derek and Casey's mantel in their new house in Toronto for many years to come.


	12. Deleted Scene: What Happened to Derek

**A/N: This is for all of you that wondered why and how Derek got shot. This should explain things, but it was unnecassary to the story, so that's why its a deleted scene and not a chapter. :D R&R, please!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Deleted Scene: What Happened to Derek**

"Please, don't hurt him, he did nothing. He is just a customer!" the Hispanic man cried, glancing at the man who was coming closer to him out of the corner of his eyes.

The man holding Derek pushed him closer to the counter the gun digging into the skin over his temple now, "A customer who will die because of your lack of cooperation. Now hand over the money, and you won't have the life of this guy on your hands."

The man looked nervously between the two men, and then at Derek, "What did I do to deserve this? I did nothing. I am just a humble shop owner."

The man with the gun to Derek's head growled, "Shut up! Just hand Louis the money, and this will all be over!"

Louis' eyes widened and he scooted closer to the store owner, pulling a bag out of his back pocket.

The Hispanic man gulped hard, "No."

Derek was now shoved into the counter and thrown onto the ground, "What did you say to me?"

From the floor, Derek had a very clear view of the man; he was tall and had short black hair, and black stubble all over his cheeks and chin. He was pale, but he wore black clothing, which made him look ghostly. Derek gulped and slid backward slowly, knowing that if he tried to make a run for it, the man in front of him would shoot him.

"I said no! You will not steal from Ricardo Montanez!" the man exclaimed bravely.

Derek knew this was a bad move. The tall man shook his head and glared at Ricardo, "You made a mistake, old man!"

The tall man pointed his gun at Ricardo and the Hispanic man flinched. Derek knew he had to act fast in order to save them. He jumped up and tackled the tall man just as he was about to pull the trigger and issue a bullet into Ricardo's head. The gun slid out of the man's hand and slid down an aisle. The man was now on the floor, trapped under Derek. He tried wrestling his way out, but Derek had him pinned. He had been used to this kind of struggle; Edwin did it all the time. Frank hurried away from Ricardo, dropping the large bag and ran down the aisle that the gun had slid down. Derek noticed this and jumped off the tall man.

He ran down the aisle, catching up to Louis before he had a chance to get to the gun. Derek grabbed the back of Louis' shirt and threw him into the shelves next to them. Packets of gum and candy bars flew in every direction. Louis groaned but stood upright and tackled Derek into the next shelf. Pain shot up Derek's back, but he continued to fight back. Derek was in kicking reach of the gun and Louis noticed this, but too late, for Derek had already stuck out his foot and kicked the gun far away from the two of them. Derek threw Frank down on the ground, pulled the next shelf down on top of him, hoping the weight would slow him down.

Now the tall man had gotten up and was after the gun. Derek spotted him in the next aisle and pushed a shelf onto him, but the tall man evaded it. Derek stepped onto the shelf and climbed over it, and then jumped onto the tall man. This made them both fall to the ground. Derek could hear Ricardo's frantic cries in the background, but he ignored him and continued to keep the tall man pinned down. The man elbowed Derek in the face, and he recoiled in pain, putting his hands on his nose, which had gotten the most of the blow.

Now, the tall man was free and stood up to run to the gun. Derek saw his through the cracks in his fingers, and growled. He stood up and ran after the man, pinning him into one of the freezer doors. The man let out a scream of pain and glared at Derek. He lifted his knee and jammed it into Derek's gut. Derek groaned and backed into a shelf, causing its contents to fall to the floor. Derek saw Louis get up from his shelf and realized he couldn't stop both of them. He chose to stop the other man and rammed him into the wall.

With a loud cry from Ricardo, Derek whirled around and saw Louis picking up the gun off the floor. Derek gulped and began to run. He went down an aisle, whose shelves were all standing and tried to get to the door, but the tall man's aisle was closer to the door and he came out first. Derek had no where to go. Ricardo was whimpering and Derek couldn't see him, but was sure that the old Hispanic man was hiding, crouching behind the counter.

Derek made eye contact with the tall man, "You don't want to do this do you?"

The man had the gun pointed at Derek's middle and his hands were steady and he glared at Derek, "I never wanted to do any of this! But, you know, I have to find a way to get my brother out of jail."

The tall man came running up behind the tall man, "Louis, don't tell him about our brother! It's not his business!"

"Shut up Frank! It won't matter if he knows about Jared or not. In a few minutes, he'll be dead. It won't matter at all!"

Derek swallowed hard, "If you kill me, let Ricardo go. Just let him go free. You can take the money, but let him go!"

Frank laughed, "Do you really think you're in a position to negotiate?"

Ricardo stood up, "They will NOT steal from me!" he cried, boldly.

Derek sighed, "Would you rather have a bullet in your head?"

Ricardo shut his mouth and shook his head. Derek nodded, "Let the man go free. You'll only have one death on your hands, and you'll have your money."

Louis looked over at Frank, then at Ricardo. He then motioned for Ricardo to leave with his head, "Go. Now!"

Ricardo did not need to be told twice. He hurried out of the store quickly, hopping in his car and driving away, not giving a care in the world for Derek, trapped in the store, life threatened.

Derek stepped forward slowly, and Louis' finger moved onto the trigger, "Don't come any closer!"

"Louis, you don't have to kill me. You can get the money and get your brother out of jail. You don't have to murder anyone."

Frank shook his head and growled, "Louis! Kill him and get it over with! He'll tell the cops and then all three of the Getrans brothers will be in jail!"

Derek shook his head, "I won't tell anyone. There's just a girl out there, waiting for me, and I don't want to leave her." His eyes watered at the mention of Casey, but he kept a straight face.

Louis' arms dropped an inch and Frank growled again, "Louis! Who are you going to believe? You're older brother, or this teenage twerp?"

Louis looked between his brother and Derek's faces. Two tears slid down Derek's cheek, and he didn't want to wipe them away, because he was afraid to move at all, for fear Louis will shoot out of instinct.

Frank grew impatient, "Kill him now, Louis! Quit hesitating! Don't you want Jared out of jail?"

Louis gulped, and muttered, "He deserved it."

"What?!" Frank cried out, "He _deserved_ it? He didn't do anything. He was just trying to protect him family! That guy was about to kill Mom! Do you not realize that if Jared hadn't killed that man, Mom would be dead?"

"He wasn't going to kill Mom! He was just a beggar! He was trying to ask Mom for some money."

"He had a knife in his hands!"

"That wasn't to hurt Mom. That was _his_ protection. For people that were trying to kill _him_! Jared killed an innocent man. And whether or not he did it for the right reasons, he still did it! He deserves his sentence!"

"You're going against your own _brother_?" Frank cried, his face growing red.

Louis' arms dropped another half an inch, "No. I'm saying what he did was wrong, and he deserves the sentence, he needs to serve his sentence. And stealing to let him out makes us just like him!"

"Oh, what would Jared say about his kid brother now? Jared is the oldest and always did everything for us and Mom after Dad left. He took care of us. And now you're just going to let him rot in jail?"

Louis shook his head nervously, "He only had two more years left, Frank. Only two."

Derek watched the two brothers, curiously; he felt bad for Louis, and for Jared, and even for Frank. They were only trying to do what they thought was right for their family.

"Louis, it doesn't have to be this way. You can let me go. You can find another way to pay your brother's bail. I'm sorry he's in jail, but I have nothing to do with this. Killing me will do nothing."

"Shut up!" Frank cried, turning on Derek, "If you think my brother will choose you over me, his own brother, then you are sadly mistaken." He turned back to Louis, "Shoot him now, Louis! Now!"

Derek gulped and pleaded to Louis with his eyes. Just when Louis was about to drop his arms completely, Frank growled once more and tackled his brother. Louis' finger had still been on the trigger, and, out of instinct, his finger tightened around it. The gunshot echoed in the almost empty store and Derek closed his tight. He felt the bullet pierce his stomach and felt an immense amount of pain. He staggered backwards, then lost his balance and fell face first onto the ground. Then all was black.

Louis heaved Frank off of him and stared at Derek, eyes widened, "Look what you made me do, Frank! How could you! That's another innocent man that a Getrans brother killed. I deserve to be locked up!"

Frank pushed his brother and grabbed the gun out of his hands, "Come on, you're weak! We need to get out of here." He grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the store. Louis stared behind him, looking at the blood appear all around Derek. The man he had shot. The man he was responsible for killing.

If he was really dead at all…


End file.
